Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word
by words-are-my-weakness
Summary: When Lindsay gets sent to prison for murder, she writes a letter to Rachel Mason, but will she get a reply or not...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Miss Mason,

I'm not really sure how to say what I want to, but I never really got the chance to speak to you after I confessed to murder in the court. I still can't really believe I told you everything and now I'm in here for I don't know how long. But I'm glad I did confess and I'm glad it was you there with me. I wanted to apologise for being so difficult im school and causing so much trouble, especially with Michaela (please tell her I'm sorry too). I'm sorry that I didn't trust you sooner, I wanted to tell you, to get it off my chest but I was scared, scared of losing Emily, scared of my mum going to prison, scared of going to prison myself and scared you would hate me. I feel so quilty that my mum got the blame and Em was lied to and left on her own, all I ever wanted to do was to protect her, so he didn't hurt her too.

I wanted to say thank you to you as well, for everything. It would have been so easy to give up on me, but you didn't and I'm so grateful, I don't think I could have done this on my own. Thank you for letting me trust you, talk to you and come to you. Thank you for being there with me in court, for not judging me, after everything I'd done.

This letter seems a bit short and pointless now but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am and how grateful I am and always will be to you. I doubt I'll ever be allowed back in to Waterloo Road (which is miles better than John Fosters ever was!) so please tell Ros and Michaela and all the others I'm sorry and I'm glad they were there, in court. If you choose to ignore this letter then I completely understand, I had to send it for my own benefit really. Please look after Em, none of this is her fault, and I know she'll be blaming herself. Mum says you've been great, so thanks.

When I get out of here, I'm going to get my exams and if they'll let me, then I want to be a teacher, just like you Miss, and help people like me, you're the best head teacher anyone could ever ask for.

Thank you so much again for everything and I truly am sorry.

Lindsay James.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Lindsay,

I received your letter and of course I would never ignore it, it was lovely to hear from you, I really do hope you're okay. You have nothing to apologise for at all love, I cannot begin to imagine what you went through, and what you're still going through now. Seeing the relief in your eyes when you told me the truth in court and when you stood up and told the whole court was a comfort and must really be a weight off for you now. You have nothing to thank me for either, I was just doing my job. Emily is doing well at school, she talks about you all the time 'what would Lindsay do?' she says. Your mum popped in the other day and I want you all to know that you are always welcome here, any time. Ros and Michaela were in bits after they left the court and they've started a petition, and got the whole school to sign it, to free you, and to end the gang stuff. They're not bad girls at all and they've really bonded over this.

I wasn't entirely honest with you Lindsay, I wasn't just doing my job, I wanted to be there for you, to help you through everything because I care about you and I felt for you, you should never have had to go through any of what you did, and you need to know that none of it was your fault, it was all his. I felt ever so guilty that I hadn't realised sooner that he was hurting you, I wished to God I had worked it out or that you felt you could talk to me sooner, I would never forgive myself if I thought I was unapproachable. But I'm glad you did tell me, and that I was there to support you when you needed me.

There's not much going on here to report, a talentless talent contest, Miss Campbell is pregnant and Mr Tyler has been sacked. Mr Budgen is still gambling and drinking, Ms Haydock is still chasing men in French and everyone else is just being themselves really.

Please keep in touch darling, let me know how you're getting on, if you need anything, then don't hesitate to ask. You may be a bit too old to study at Waterloo Road when you get out but I'll help you through your exams and get in to teaching if you'd like me to? I think you'll make an excellent teacher and I'm so glad you're making plans for the future, never let that man win!

I'd better get back to crowd control in the playground.

Speak soon,

Love Rachel Mason x


End file.
